The present invention relates to a transport package.
Transport of hazardous goods, in particular medical samples, is subject to regulation. Security against leakage, in general, and in particular against crush induced leakage is called for. There are different levels of regulation for different samples. The more hazardous is the sample, the more severe is the regulation, for example IATA Transport of Dangerous Goods Regulations 602 and 650.
A known medical sample transport package, to meet the severe regulations, includes:
A closed sample-tube containing the sample;
An envelope of absorbent material, into which the sample-tube is placed;
An inner plastics material bottle, which is sealable with the sample-tube and envelope enclosed;
An outer plastic bottle of heavier construction to provide crush strength;
A cardboard box to receive the outer bottle for its despatch through the mail, which routinely includes air freighting.
Such a package is inevitably expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,087 (Hacikyan) describes a packaging container comprising an envelope of water insoluble material having a lining comprising a water soluble material trapping an absorbent material. In the event of leakage the water soluble material dissolves releasing the absorbent material which can soak up leaked liquid to prevent its release from the envelope. Similar products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,069 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,266 (both to Cullen). A drawback to the products disclosed in these three patents is that the water soluble material needs time to dissolve before the water absorbent material is released, so giving liquid time to migrate and find escape routes. A further drawback is that these packages do not provide significant protection against crush induced leakage.
International Patent Application WO95/16620 (Noax AB) discloses a package comprising a liquid impermeable layer and an absorbent layer, the absorbent layer possibly comprising super-absorber fibres or powder. Such a package has the drawback that such a package does not provide significant protection against crush induced leakage.
One object of the invention is to provide an improved transport package having sufficient strength against crush induced leakage.
A further object of the invention is provide an improved transport package providing close contact between super-absorbent material and a sample tube to be transported.
One of the inventors hereto (Davidson) has previously described how super-absorbent materials can be used in the packaging of meat (WO98/38040) and has realised that similar technology can be applied with advantage to the somewhat different art of transporting medical samples.
In a first aspect, the transport package of the invention for containing goods such as sample tubes and other materials presenting a leakage hazard, comprises:
a crush resistant tube sized to receive the goods;
an absorbent lining formed integrally with the crush resistant tube;
end caps for the crush resistant tube.
Preferably the crush resistant tube is of wound cardboard material, with the absorbent lining being a first winding onto the former for the tube. The cardboard windings of the crush resistant tube can be interspersed with a reinforcement layer, in particular of glass reinforced plastics material. Additionally or alternatively, the cardboard windings can be adhered together with a suitable resin material. As a further alternative, the crush resistant tube may be of plastics material, for example GRP, polyethylene, or epoxy impregnated glass fibre matt. Advantageously use of a transparent plastics material will result in a transparent tube, enabling any leakage to be detected prior to opening of the tube. While the crush resistant tube will typically be circular in cross-section, it may be square or any other shape.
Preferably, the absorbent lining incorporates super-absorbent material, conveniently being an air laid web on a synthetic material non-woven carrier against which the tube is wound, i.e. with non-woven carrier outermost. The super-absorbent material may be in the form of fibre or a powder. Normally the super-absorbent material will be bulked with cellulose material.
When the tube is of cardboard windings, preferably a waterproof layer will be provided between the absorbent layer and the tube to prevent the cardboard being softened by leaking liquid. Advantageously this can be a winding between the absorbent lining first winding, and the cardboard winding for the tube.
Usually the tube will further include an outer waterproof layer. As an alternative a further absorbent layer is wound outside the tube.
Whilst the end caps could be configured to grip the tube either on the outside only or on the inside only, they preferably have an annular, channel-shaped rim for gripping on both the inside and the outside. Further, the end caps can carry on their inside a leakage indicator, for instance a moisture induced colour change ink, the caps being translucent. Such ink then indicates a leak by changing colour as a result of the moisture on the inside of the cap. Alternatively one of the end caps could be a permanently fitted cap, for example a metal cap machined on.
Whilst it is anticipated that the combination of the absorbent inner and outer linings, waterproof layer and the end caps will be adequate, for transport of certain hazardous substances, for example veterinary samples; where additional leak proofing is required, an outer envelope may be provided for the tube. Preferably the outer envelope will be configured to have two pouches, one for the crush resistant tube and the other for accompanying documentation. In the preferred embodiment the two pouches are formed from a single sheet of transparent plastics membrane, the pouches opening onto a central divide. Conveniently, a strip of adhesive is provided along the central divide for sealing both pouches to minimise the possibility of leakage from the tube pouch to the document pouch. Furthermore the pouch is sized to receive the tube as a tight fit. This prevents displacement of the end caps while the tube is in the pouch, further minimising the possibility of leakage. Importantly the envelope prevents the displacement of the end caps during shock, for example a crushing force, by providing a barrier against their movement.
Alternatively or additionally to the outer absorbent layer of the crush resistant tube, the membranes of the tube pouch may be lined with an absorbent web.
Whilst the end caps are configured to grip the tube, to minimise the risk of their accidental removal, by crushing for example, according to a further aspect of the invention, a sheath of rubber or like material may be provided for enclosing the tube. The nature of the rubber, or like material, is such that if it is crushed, it is unlikely to be damaged, but to return to shape after crushing. In this case, if the tube is crushed such that the end caps are displaced by the expulsion of air from the tube, the sheath will urge the end caps to return to their normal position when the crushing force is removed. In addition this sheath also provides a further additional waterproof barrier, further minimising the risk of leakage of the sample. While a closure member may be provided for the sheath, this has found to be unnecessary to its action in retaining the end caps in their position. However a closure member may be provided which will enhance the sheath""s use as a further liquid proof barrier. Alternatively the free end of the sheath may be tied after the tube has been placed inside the sheath.
The sheath may be provided additionally or alternatively to the envelope.
In accordance with a particular feature of the invention, the crush resistant tube is provided in combination with tamper evident container therefor.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a container comprising:
a tube forming the main body of the container, the tube being divided into two sections,
a band around the circumference of the tube at an abutment between the two sections of the tube, to hold them in alignment,
a lid for closing the tube at one end, the lid including an inner rim for engagement within the tube, the rim having a lip for engagement between the two sections of the tube; and
a closure for the other end of the tube.
Whilst it is envisaged that the lip may be discontinuous, preferably it is continuous.
The band may be a sleeve extending along the full length of the tube. Preferably it is a shrink wrap plastics material sleeve. Conveniently it can be used to secure the closure to the other end of the tube.
Usually the rim will be deeper than the one section of the tube closed by the lid for engagement into the other section of the tube.
In use the material to be transported, is placed inside the container, and the end lid is pushed into place. The lip on the lid engages between the two sections of the tube, and is difficult to remove without damaging part of the container.
The rim of the outside surface of the lid has no substantial upstand from the one section of the tube whereby it cannot readily be gripped. Preferably it is tapered at its periphery shallowly to the end of the tube.
When the container reaches its destination, the intended recipient can slit the band at the junction between the two sections of the tube and then remove the lid with the one section of the tube. Any attempt to tamper with the contents of the container is clearly visible from the outside of the container.
Typically the tube will be of wound cardboard material. In some embodiments the tube may be lined with absorbent material, preferably incorporating super-absorbent material. In this embodiment the absorbent lining may be the first winding for the tube. The cardboard winding of the tube may be interspersed with a reinforcement layer, in particular of glass reinforced plastics material. Additionally or alternatively, the cardboard winding can be adhered together with a suitable resin material. As a further alternative the tube may be of plastics material, for example GRP, or epoxy impregnated glass fibre matt.
The closure for the distal end of the main tube will typically be a disc, having the same diameter as the external diameter of the tube. The closure is held in place by the shrink wrap sleeve.
Preferably an upper inner rim of the other section of the tube will be indented to allow ingress of the lip of the lid.
The container may be provided with internal dividers, which can strengthen the tube.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the crush resistant tube can be configured as a container for the transport and disposal of sharps by providing an aperture in one of the end caps for insertion of the sharp.
The aperture can be in the form of two conjoined circular holes such that a needle, while still attached to a syringe, can be inserted into a larger of the two, pushed into the smaller of the two and thereby disconnected from the syringe and thereafter fall into the container.
Preferably the crush resistant tube is of wound cardboard material, with the absorbent lining being a first winding onto the former for the tube. After use the whole container including the sharps can be incinerated.
Used hypodermic needles will often contain a small amount of blood or drug which has been injected into the patient, and will often have a certain amount of blood on the outside. Similarly used scalpels will often have a small amount of blood or tissue debris adhering to their surface. Advantageously the super-absorbent material in the container will absorb the material, lessening any risk on contamination. In addition, some super-absorbent material has an anti-bacterial effect in their absorption. This will even further lessen the risk of contamination.
Typically the ends cap will be configured such that it is difficult to remove from the tube to prevent access to the sharps. The end cap is provided with an annular lip on its top surface which when closed is flush with the end of the tube. The cap is also provided with an annular lip on its rim for gripping to the inside of the tube. The absorbent material inside the tube is deformed by this lip making removal of the cap more difficult. Furthermore, as the blood etc contamination on the sharps is absorbed by the absorbent material it causes swelling which also enhances the tight fit of the caps. Additionally or alternatively a groove can be provided in the tube into which the annular lip fits, again further increasing the difficulty of removal of the cap.
To reduce the size of the container, in particular for transportation thereof, the tube may be conical.